Let Me Be
by Chally Maculan
Summary: Os anos passam e alguns alunos de Hogwarts mudam, ficam mais maduros, percebem seus erros, resolvem mudar...Fanfic SlashYaoi com chances de haver Lemon! Um lindo relacionamente entre o herdeiros dos Potter e o herdeiro dos Malfoy está para nascer!


**INFORMAÇÕES** **VIDE BULA**

** AUTORA: Chally Maculan (Made In ChallyMaculan)!**

** TÍTULO: Let Me Be (Deixe-me Ser).**

** SUMÁRIO:** Uma onda de mudanças de comportamentos assola vários alunos de Hogwarts. E entre eles, encontram-se nossos protagonistas. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estão prestes a descobrir fatos importantes de suas vidas. Alguns desses fatos, rendem-lhes explicações sobre seus comportamentos até hoje, outros fatos, rendem-lhes mudanças drásticas de opiniões e novos sentimentos, que poderão ser apreciados na leitura desta Fic fresquinha, que trará consigo, muita música, poesia e riqueza de detalhes,...ah..., leiam! **(SLASH/YAOI)**

**N/A'S...**

** 0 ** Indique esta Fic a seus amigos e amigas independentemente de gostarem dela...além de deixarem REVIEWS com dicas e opiniões...

** 1 ** Gente, sou novata, portanto peço que não me julguem por isso...Leiam primeiro...Peço REVIEWS também...

** 2 ** Esta Fic é **SLASH/YAOI**...E...**provavelmente** conterá **LEMON**...portanto...se você não gosta...**FAÇA O FAVOR DE SE PIRULITAR DAQUI(VAZA)**...e se não sabe o que é...**INFORME-SE**...se você leu e continuou aqui...peço REVIEWS...he!he!

** 3 ** Não aprecia-la é um direito seu...Não aceitar críticas ofensivas é um direito meu...REVIEWS...

** 4 ** Alguns personagens e lugares não me pertencem...o que isto significa?...Significa que não tiro fins lucrativos...REVIEWS...

** 5 ** Apesar do 6° livro ter saído...essa estória se passa no 6° ano...pois já estava pronta a um tempinho e ia dar muito problema se eu fosse alterar tudo agora...MUITAS REVIEWS...

** 6 **Tenham uma boa leitura e **VOLTEM SEMPRE...CHALLY AGRADECE A PREFERÊNCIA!°-°!E...REVIEWS...Pois se eu for reviewmente bem sucedida vocês lerão o 2° capítulo!**

**VIDE BULA END!°!**

_**CAPÍTULO I Comportamentos Suspeitos**_

O trem partira às 11:00 a.m. Hermione e Rony assumiram seu respectivos postos de monitores, e Harry, apesar de desejar estar só, viu-se durante toda a longa viagem na presença de Neville, Luna e Gina, que não pararam de falar um só momento sobre a mais nova banda que havia surgido durante as férias, uma tal de " Duty-Free sempre o expresso estava lotado e excepcionalmente barulhento. Por toda parte via-se garotos e garotas cantarolando o primeiro sucesso dos "Duty-Free Zone" ou no mínimo falando deles, e isso não deixava Harry ouvir os próprios pensamentos.Ao aproximarem-se de Hogwarts, um burburinho corria a boca pequena de certos alunos de certas casa que tinham amigos monitores, tudo indicava que teriam mais uma matéria...

Chegaram a Hogwarts ao anoitecer, a esta altura, todos já sabiam da notícia.

-Só espero que o professor não seja como Snape.-harry

-Mudando de assunto, onde será que está Hagr... **AHAHAHAH**!-berrou rony.

-O que fo... **AHAHAHAHAH**!-juntou-se a ele mione.

-O que houve?O que foi?-perguntava harry sem entender o que se passava e sem se dar conta de estar com a varinha empunhada.

-**O...QUE...É...ISTO...?**- ofegou assustada a garota agarrada ao braço do ruivo que ainda tremia.

-Ahhh!-aliviou-se harry-Estes são os Testrálios. Vocês lembram? Foram eles que nos levaram ano passado...-neste momento, passava pela cabeça dele todas as situações horríveis que havia vivido no ano anterior, lembranças estas que o perturbavam até hoje.-...ao... minis-té-rio...!

-Adá... adá... aa...-gemeu um enojado rony weasley.-estive em cima disto?

-É o que parece.-disse a garota esquecendo-se dos bichos e virando para Harry.-Você está bem?

-Si... sim, estou ótimo-respondeu franzindo a testa.-vamos logo!

-Ai... o que... ai... para Mione!-exclamava o ruivo olhando-a feio e percebendo que ela apontava o menino-que-sobreviveu com os olhos.-Ah... tudo bem harry?Que você tem?

-Nada!Está tudo ótimo! Se não nos apressarmos vamos ficar para trás.-respondeu secamente encaminhando-se para o interior da carruagem.

Nada foi dito até que chegassem ao castelo.

_"Finalmente estou em casa."_-pensou harry dando um de seus sorrisos tímidos enquanto olhava para o encantado céu existente no salão principal, que estava especialmente estrelado aquela noite.

-Onde está Hagrid?-disse Rony-hoje ele não foi nos buscar e também não está aqui.

-Será que há relação?-pensou alto Mione.

-Relação com o que?-Rony.

-Lembra quando aqueles monitores do sétimo ano estavam falando que nós teríamos mais uma matéria?

-Sim mas...

-Provavelmente o sumiço de Hagrid tem relação.-concluiu ela acomodando-se na barulhenta mesa da Grifinória.

-Mas afinal, que matéria?-questiono o moreno.

-Isso nós não sabemos.-disse Mione olhando absorta para a mesa dos professores.

...SILÊNCIO...

-Porque podemos vê-los agora?-mudou de assunto rony sem reparar que Hermione parecia estar longe dali.

-É porque já viram pessoas morrerem.-respondeu abaixando olhando para as mãos que esfregava nervosamente .

-Mas, não vi ninguém morrer, quer dizer...

-O que há?-perguntou mione como que pressentindo que o ruivo fazia besteira.

-Harry disse que podemos ver aqueles bichos horríveis pois já vimos geenti... morta!-gaguejou ele às dores do merecido beliscão que recebera por debaixo da mesa.

-Olhem.-disfarçou ela sem perceber que harry estava distraído com suas mãos, e que apesar de olhar para elas, parecia não vê-las.

As portas do salão principal se abriram e filas de novos alunos entraram e organizaram-se em frente a mesa dos professores, Dumbledore deu início a seu discurso habitual, seus avisos de princípio de ano...

-Olha o Hagrid ali!-rony

Uma porta abrira-se às costas do velho e bom bruxo e por ela adentraram o meio-gigante e a sua frente vinha um homenzinho que deveria ser bem um terço de seu tamanho.

-Quem é aquele baixinho?-questionou a garota estreitando os olhos para poder distinguir as feições do pequeno, que, por sinal, tinha cabelos bem lisos e bem negros, além dos olhos puxados. Tornara-se notável se tratar de um oriental.

-Olha só quem fala, seus 1,72m não são nada perto de mim!-retrucou rony, que já havia chegado aos 1,83m, enquanto harry estava na casa dos 1,77m. Rony também apertava os olhos para ver melhor o homenzinho sem notar que harry permanecera estranhamente calado desde sua inconveniente pergunta.

-Como muitos já devem saber...-prosseguiu Dumbledore lançando olhares às mesas de Grifinória e Sonserina como se soubesse que haviam sido membros de ambas as casas os responsáveis pelo boato da nova matéria tornar-se público.-...que à partir deste ano, vocês poderão desfrutar de mais um tempo de aula obrigatório. Este é o senhor Kusanagi, ele lhes dará aula de Artes, vocês o conhecerão melhor durante suas aulas. Os horários ainda não foram definidos, mas já é certo que as aulas serão dadas e separadas por ano.

Para bom entendedor, meias palavras bastam, vamos a seleção, professora McGonagal...-terminou ele num gesto cordial com a mão, passando a palavra para Minerva, que deu início a seleção.

-Harry,você está bem?-preocupou-se Mione-Você sequer ouviu o que Dumbledore falou... Harry... **HARRY!**!berrou ela ao notar que também não ouvira o que dizia.-**O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ?**-vociferou no momento em que o garoto voltou a si, absolutamente pálido e gelado, porem, consciente.

-Ah cara... você não está nada bem, nada bem.-comentou o ruivo ao recuperar-se do susto causado pelo berro da garota, e tomando outro pela aparência melancólica que seu amigo transpassava.

-Não... me... sin-to... bem...

-Oh céus, tinha que passar mal agora? No meio da seleção?

-Quantos...faltam?-perguntou com o rosto escondido nas mãos em busca de apoio para sua cabeça que começava a perde o equilíbrio.

-Faltam onze, abaixa a cabeça e aguenta aí!-sussurrou mione esticando sua mão para que o amigo pudesse segura-la.

Harry passou o resto da seleção de cabeça baixa e segurando a mão da amiga, que lhe informava de tempos em tempos quantos faltavam. Durante a seleção, eles não podiam levantar muito menos conversar ou socorrer um amigo com mal-estar, o máximo que podiam era comemorar cada aluno novo que sua respectiva casa recebia. O moreno passava perto de perder a consciência cada vez que Grifinória recebia um aluno novo, pois a onda de aplausos e gritos tão próximos de si o desnorteava. Faltavam apenas dois alunos quando subitamente ele começou a se recuperar...

-Está melhor?-perguntou Rony ao ver o amigo erguer a cabeça.

-Sim, sim estou.

-Muito bem, que o banquete comece!-anunciou Dumbledore ordenando que as mesas fossem servidas, e estas rapidamente encheram-se de todo o tipo de comida.

-Oi Harry!-um garoto loirinho de olhos castanhos aproximava-se dele com um longo sorriso no rosto, e abraçado a um outro garoto que Harry teve a impressão de já conhecer.

-Ah, oi...Colin!-Harry surpreendeu-se. Colin deixara de ser aquela criança esmirrada que um dia fora, agora estava crescido e inclusive, bem desenvolvido.

-Nem vou perguntar como vai, logo se vê que não está bem, me desculpe.-respondeu ele sentando ao lado de Harry e tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, que automaticamente afastou-se do garoto, estranhando sua atitude.- O agouro não era para você, droga, pelo visto continuo errando a mira. Ah e, me desculpe novamente, foi uma maneira um tanto quanto explícita de demonstrar o quanto gosto de você, da próxima vez serei mais cauteloso.

-Vaza daqui pirralho, antes que eu faça você morrer com uma coxa de galinha entalada na traquéia!-ameaçou-o Rony com a coxa de galinha que acabara de servir em seu prato

-Não precisa ter ciúmes do seu 'amiguinho',-debochou. Colin debruçou-se sobre a mesa na direção do rosto do ruivo, que só percebeu quando este estava prestes a tocar seus lábios.-um dia eu demonstro o meu 'carinho' por você tam...

-Saia daqui Colin, é para o seu próprio bem! Ninguém aqui está de bom humor hoje!-disse Hermione empurrando-o para longe de Rony.

-Meu próprio bem? Vocês não me conhecem!-disse com desdém dando as costa aos três, que permaneciam surpresos com as atitudes e o jeito de Colin falar, que por sinal, aproximava-se bastante do de Malfoy. Ele abraçou-se novamente ao outro garoto e olhou para trás...-A gente se vê Harry!

Rony permaneceu estático com o pedaço de frango morto e assado na mão, e só voltou a si, graças, se é que podemos assim denominar, ao ouvir a voz de Parkinson dirigindo-se a ele.

-Agora sim está mostrando quem realmente é Weasley...

-Cale a boca Parkinson!-disse Mione ao ver que já iam começar com as provocações e deboches.

-...um homem das cavernas, vejam-disse olhando para seus amigos.-este é o tipo de coisa que só verão na TOCA. Toca né? É este o nome da sua casa, ou melhor, do buraco onde mora, não é Weasley? Toca. Ham!

-**Cale-se maldita!**-disse Harry ver que Rony tremia de raiva e esmigalhava a coxinha em sua mão.

-Este é o tipo de coisa que verão na toca dos ratos, homens e mulheres das cavernas comendo com as mãos!...

**-CALE A BOCA!**_"Exagerei no grito._"

Todos, inclusive os sonserinos que estavam na brincadeira, estatizaram-se ao ouvirem Draco Malfoy, inimigo dos três grifinorianos desde o primeiro dia de escola defendendo um deles, ainda mais Rony Weasley, que havia sido o primeiro do trio a ser desprezado. Malfoy estava de pé e fuzilava a garota com o olhar.

-O que foi? Porque me olham desse jeito? Não estou defendendo o Weasley, apenas estou me impondo! Parkinson, quem manda nisso aqui?-perguntou ele apoiando as mãos na mesa e indo de encontro a garota que estava encolhida e de cabeça baixa.

-Vo...cê.

-O que? Não te ouvi, fale mais alto!-obrigou-a.

-Você.

**-Parkinson olhe para mim quando falo com você!**

A menina levantou a cabeça temerosa, pois não queria encarar-lo naquele momento. Justo ela, que sempre pertencera a elite, levando a maior bronca na frente de todos! Mas que por sorte, com exceção de Harry, Hermione, Rony, Crabbe, Goyle e Zambini, todos os outros estavam entretidos em suas conversas e pratos e nem notaram a alteração que rolava entre eles.

-Agora repita, e mais alto!

-Você!-disse quase chorando.

-Ah bem, pensei que tivesse se esquecido disso. Mas, se você lembra que sou eu que mando aqui porque insultou Weasley sem a minha permissão? Acho bom que isso não se repita, compreendeu?

-Sim.

-Ótimo!...Porque continuam me olhando? Vamos... voltem para suas vidinhas!-terminou ele se sentando e voltando a encarar seu prato.-Só quem pode implicar com eles aqui sou eu, entenderam?-sussurou para seus amigos.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e voltaram a comer. Exceto Parkinson, que fingia faze-lo enquanto brincava com a comida.

-Não fique assim ok? Não sou obrigado a aturar cara de bunda por aqui! Se o problema foi te-la desmoralizado na...

-Não é isso!

-Então o que?

-Não posso deixar de me entristecer por ver você se exasperar comigo, você sabe porque Draco!

Malfoy levou as mãos aos cabelos e deu um longo suspiro..._"Se é o único jeito..."_

-Eu não estou aborrecido com você ok?-mentiu ele.

-Sério?-disse ela abrindo um sorriso cheio de esperança.

-Sério Pansy. Agora coma.

Parkinson passou o resto do jantar alegre e falante simplesmente pelo fato de Malfoy tê-la chamado de Pansy e por ter dito que não estava bravo com ela. Já na mesa da Grifinória, o trio havia resolvido não tocar mais naquele assunto, e foi o que fizeram, juntando-se ao resto de seus amigos que falavam sobre os "Duty-Free Zone"...

-Ei! Eles estão falando sobre os "Duty-Free Zone", todo o salão está falando deles!-surpreendeu-se mione enquanto olhava a sua volta para ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo o que acontecia.-No trem também falavam, será que são tão bons assim?

-Ah... eu já ouvi... são muito bons sim.-disse Harry dando mais um de seus sorriso tímidos, porém cheios de espontaneidade. O que aliás era um grande progresso, pois ele passara o verão todo praticamente sem sorrir, ainda sob efeito nova dose de 'orfaneidade' que lhe havia sido aplicada a força.

-Só acho que poderia ter um nome melhor...-comentou Rony.

-Não se esqueça roniquinho...o carisma...o carisma na boca do povo...se o nome não tem carisma não cresce na boca do povo!-Mione

-Não começa Mione, não me chama de... de... disso aí...-disse irritado

-Oh, não se irrite roniquinho da mamãe...-debochou harry

-PARE!-falou batendo com o punho fechado na mesa e fazendo seus talheres quicarem.

- Parei OK?-ficaram calados por uns segundos até que harry continuou.- Vamos amanhã à sala Precisa depois da aula?

-Amanhã Harry? Acho que não devemos. É o primeiro dia de aula, teremos muitas coisas a fazer.

-Ah... corta essa Mione, desencana.-disse Rony

-É Mione, desencana um pouco vai... por mim... -pediu Harry.

-Ok, ok! Amanhã depois das aula nós vamos à sala Precisa.

-É!-comemoraram Harry e Rony batendo suas mão por cima da mesa.

Como todos falavam dos "Duty-Free Zone", o trio resolveu juntar-se a eles. Essa banda surgira durante as férias e já fazia um sucesso avassalador, não só no mundo bruxo, mas no trouxa também. E apesar de todo esse sucesso, a origem da banda era desconhecida, justamente por fazerem sucesso em ambas as sociedades.

-Draco...

-O que é Zambini?-Malfoy estivera perdido em seus pensamentos até se puxado de volta a realidade a força por Zambini.

-Acho que o fato de você ter brigado com Pansy na frente dos merdas não pegou muito bem?

-É, também acho isso.

-E vai deixar assim? Isso por isso mesmo?

-Não, claro que não. Já pensei em tudo. "Vingardium Leviosa"-murmurou ele.

Com a varinha escondida, Malfoy conduziu de longe uma jarra de suco por cima da cabeças dos alunos de Grifinória, que nem notaram. Posicionou-a bem no alto sobre a cabaça de Harry, para que ninguém pudesse vê-la e alerta-lo, mas também para que quando o suco caísse sobre o outro, pudesse respingar nos mais próximos. E soltou-a...

-MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?-Pôs-se de pé Harry todo melado de suco e vendo seus amigos numa situação semelhante, porém, muito menos crítica.

O pequeno alvoroço criado fora completamente abafado pelas risadinhas descontroladas de quase todo o salão e pelos gritinhos de alguns Pottermaníacos indignados que tentavam ajuda-lo. Dumbledore e alguns outros professores conseguiram fazer com que os demais se acalmassem, e antes de permitir que os atingidos se retirassem, perguntou calmamente...

-O responsável poderia por favor ter a dignidade de manifestar-se?

Nada, ninguém disse nada.

-Ok, então suponho que todas as casa começarão o ano com saldo negativo... menos 100 para todas.

-Até para nós?-perguntou Fred referindo-se a Grifinória.

-Sim, até para vocês.

-Não é justo, jamais faríamos isso com um de nós!-indignou-se Jorge

-Sinto muito meu jovem, mas vocês dois melhor do que ninguém sabem que brincadeiras existem, e são feitas, principalmente entre amigos.

-Mas...

-Não se aflija, não terão problemas em recuperar esses 100 pontos, afinal, são a Grifinória.-terminou Dumbledore virando-se para voltar a mesa dos professores.

-Detesto quando ele deixa essas frases no ar, não entendo nenhuma delas!

Houveram pequenas discussões e exaltações por todo o salão. Muitos porém, surpreenderam-se mais com Dumbledore, pois, ele não era um homem de atitudes radicais e menos ainda do tom de voz a pouco emitido.

Harry, Mione, Rony e Neville, os principais prejudicados retiraram-se logo para a Grifinória, e alguns Pottermaníacos que não queriam perder o striptease do mais atingido, os seguiram.

-Potter... Potter... Potter, sempre o maldito Potter!- disse Zambini-Acontece alguma coisa com ele e nós é que perdemos!

-O menino de suco de abóbora!-ria Pansy

-Pare de rir sua doente, não percebeu que por culpa de Potter acabamos de perder 100 pontos!-Malfoy

-Olha, eu não gosto do Potter, e sei que não devia ter feito o que fiz com Weasley sem te consultar Draco, mas desta vez a culpa foi sua! Já que fez o que fez, não deveria se arrepender só porque perdemos 100 pontos!_"oh céus, porque falei isso?"_

Malfoy fuzilava-a com o olhar e todos a seu redor encolheram-se a espera da pior reação...

-**Nunca... mais... fale... comigo... neste... tom... entendeu... PARKINSON?**-disse ele pausadamente enquanto apertava a garganta da garota com uma mão, deixando-a sem ar.

-**PARE!** Você vai mata-la!

Pensando em apenas não complicar sua vida ele deu ouvidos ao que Zambini dissera.

-Não vale à pena!-disse com desdém largando-a com brutalidade, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando a passos largos sabe-se lá para onde.

Na torre da Grifinória...

-Que droga!-disse Rony começando a tirar a blusa na frente de todos.

**-RONY!**-exclamou Mione "cobrindo" os olhos.

-Qual é Mione... não há nada de novo aqui!-disse ele deixando-a vermelha e constrangida.

-Que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou olhando feio para o ruivo e se esforçando para não desviar e olhar seu escultural tórax.

Rony absteve-se de responder aquela pergunta, disse apenas três palavras antes de virar-se e sair batendo pé à caminho do dormitório masculino do sexto ano, deixando 'quase todos' confusos...

-Para mim chega.

**-RONY...ISSO NÃO É HORA PARA SE OFENDER!**-gritou ela na tentativa de traze-lo de volta.

-Mas você também hein Mione, implica com tudo!-Neville

Até agora Harry fora o único que não se manifestara, estava tentando enfurecidamente tirar o suco, agora seco, dos 'rebeldes' cabelos. O quadro às costas deles abriu-se, e por ele entraram Dennis e Colin...

**-O QUE FAZEM AQUI?**-Mione exasperou-se ao vê-los

-Calma Mione, são só fãs do Harry!-disse Neville-Acho que vou começar a acreditar nos boatos!

-Que boatos?

-Sobre o namoro de vocês dois.

**-O QUE?**

-Harry... Harry... Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?-Dennis

-Não!

-Você não está bem? Se machucou?-disse Colin chegando perigosamente perto de Harry.

**-NÃO!**

-Deite-se!-Colin empurrou-o para a poltrona mais próxima.

-Pare com isso... Me largue... **PAREEE!**- berrou Harry ao ver que Colin já ia começar a despi-lo enquanto Dennis preparava a câmera fotográfica do irmão.

-Ma... mas... você disse que não estava bem... só queríamos ajudar...-Dennis

**-NÃO... EU DISSE QUE NÃO PRECISAVA DE AJUDA E QUE NÃO ESTAVA MACHUCADO!**-ele respirou fundo para se acalmar.-O... olha... é... obrigado pela... pela sua preocupação comigo mas...

**-APENAS... SUMAM... DAQUI...**-intrometeu-se Mione que falava pausadamente tamanha era a raiva que sentia dos menino metidos e dos boatos que Neville lhe contara.

-Tudo bem...-disse o desapontado Dennis trocando olhares suspeitos com o irmão- ... mas acho que gostariam de saber quem foi que fez isso... não gostariam?

-Quem... **QUEM FOI?**-Harry

-Não... Harry... é melhor não sabermos...-Neville

**-SUMAM DAQUI.**-Mione

**-DIGA LOGO QUEM FOI!**-Harry

-Malfoy...-Colin

-Ou Parkinson.-Completou Dennis.

-Sabia... Só podia.-dizia Harry andando de um lado para outro.-Merda, vão me pagar... Malfoy vai me pagar.

-Harry, o que vai fazer?-Perguntou Mione ao ver o garoto subir as escadas do dormitório furioso.

-Se você vier vai ver!-respondeu grosseiramente sem olhar para trás.

-**Estão satisfeitos?**-perguntou ela aos irmãos que continuavam ali parados e esboçavam um sorriso de satisfação.

-Eu estou. Você está Dennis?-debochou.

-É, estou!

**-SAIM LOGO DAQUI SEUS DEMÔNIOS, OU TRANSFORMO OS DOIS EM SAPOS E PRESENTEIO VOLDEMORT COM VOCÊS!**!-Urrou a garota sem se dar conta que pronunciara o nome daquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear.

Os garotos amedrontaram-se com as ameaças da bruxa e com o nome por ela pronunciado e saíram correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Quando ela se acalmou, pode ver Neville acuado a um canto...

-Eles perderam a noção de respeito que tinham por nós e... o que houve Neville? Está pálido.

-Vo... você disse...

-O que foi que eu disse?

-O nome dele...

-Nome? De quem?

-De Você-sabe-quem...

-Não...não Neville... eu não...

-Disse sim...

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta...

-Deve ser a convivência com o Harry._"Será que eu perdi o medo de pronunciar o nome dele?"_

Ao entrar no dormitório, Harry deparou-se com Rony de joelhos na cama socando o travesseiro e balbuciando algumas coisas...

-Estou cansado... cansado disso tudo...

-Em breve este será Malfoy!-exclamou batendo a porta.

-Como é?

-Foi o que você ouviu... em breve este será Malfoy, foi ele que nos fez isso. Tava bom demais pra ser verdade! Foi muito estranho ele ter te defendido, assim, do nada... mas...

-Ele vai pagar... não vai?-Interrompeu-o Rony com um sorriso maroto.

-Hoje mesmo!-retribuiu enquanto fazia um feitiço em si mesmo para trocar de roupa.-Você vem?

-Claro! Ele vai aprender a nunca mais brincar conosco!-animou-se Rony ao por-se de pé.

Após trocar de roupa, Harry foi até o banheiro mais próximo e molhou bastante os cabelos, nem se deu ao trabalho de seca-los. Envolveu-se na capa da invisibilidade com Rony lá mesmo, pois sabia que Hermione e Neville não viriam, e não queria perder tempo ouvindo os sermões da amiga, então partiram para o salão principal em busca de Malfoy.

Pararam à porta do salão principal e deram uma boa olhada na mesa de Sonserina a procura de Malfoy, mas ele não estava lá, e o ânimo de seus amigos parecia bem melhor sem ele por perto, só parecia...

-O que acha?-perguntou Harry fazendo um gesto coma cabeça que certamente era uma proposta para ouvirem o que diziam.

-O que estamos esperando?-retribuiu o ruivo começando a caminhar em direção ao habitual grupo do loiro.

-É... Draco realmente deixou sua marca em seu pescoço Pansy.-Zambini

-Pena que não do jeito que ela queria.-riu-se Crabbe.

**-CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA!**-Pansy

-Para onde será que ele foi?-Goyle

-Que se dane para onde ele foi... o que é? Já sente falta do cheiro da bunda dele Goyle?-disse irritada levantando-se da mesa e deixando Goyle tão irritado quanto ela aos cuidados de Crabbe e Zambini, que tentavam controla-lo.

-Vamos, é a nossa chance!-disse Harry puxando Rony e começando a seguir a garota.

-Não acredito que é isso o que fazem quando Malfoy não está por perto!-Rony

-E o que você esperava tratando-se deles?-surpreendeu-se Harry com a observação do amigo.

-Sei lá... guerra de bosta... qualquer coisa é melhor do que falar de Malfoy.

Pansy chegou as masmorras sem notar ser seguida pelos meninos, camuflados na capa da invisibilidade, que tiveram de conter os risos provocados pelas coisas que a garota resmungara durante todo o percurso. Prostada em frente a uma gárgula, cuspiu a senha:

-Tisbe-ovos-verdes!-e passou rapidamente pelo estreito buraco que logo se fechou.

-Que foi que ela disse?-Harry.

-Sei lá... TISBRI OVOS VERDES!-Tentou inutilmente Rony.

-Ahm... é... TIGRE OVOS VERDES!-Harry-Nossa, de onde tirei isso!

-Nós vamos ficar aqui tentando adivinhar? Se pensarmos juntos podemos nos lembrar... o que sabemos até agora?

-Bem, a primeira palavra começa com "TIS" e termina com "E", e é certo que as outras duas palavras são "OVOS" e "VERDES"... aai... cadê a Mione nessas horas?-Ele começava a perder a calma.

-Podemos nos virar muito bem sem ela!-disse Rony emburrado dando início às tentativas que ambos resolveram fazer com o alfabeto todo...

-"TISAE OVOS VERDES"... não! "TISBE OVOS VERDES"... é!-Rony

-CONSEGUIMOS!-vibrou Harry quando viu a gárgula mover-se dando-lhe passagem.-Mas pode esquecer nosso plano de seguir a Parkinson!

-É perdemos muito tempo lá fora, como saberemos onde achar Malfoy?-disse Rony-EI! A sala comunal deles é bem maior do que a nossa!

-Eu devia ter trazido o mapa do maroto. Mas não deve ser tão difícil, quer dizer... há um dormitório masculino e outro feminino, sendo que são separados por ano.- concluiu Harry ignorando completamente a observação feita pelo outro com relação a sala comunal...

-Tenta lembrar do segundo ano.-disse o ruivo olhando ao redor, analisando cada detalhe do ambiente.- Lembrar de quando nós viemos aqui.

-Nós não passamos de sala comunal.

-Ih, é mesmo!Mas eu já tinha me esquecido de como era grande...

-Mas que merda!O tamanho da sala é o que menos importa, vamos por aqui...-disse Harry puxando o amigo.

Passaram por um portal e chegaram a um corredor com sete portas, três de cada lado e uma no final do corredor, de frente para o portal que haviam cruzado a pouco, e aquela certamente pertencia ao sétimo ano, devido ao enorme número sete em forma de serpente cravejado na madeira. Entraram na porta que indicava o sexto ano, torcendo para que tivesse alguma indicação de nomes nas portas dos quartos. Passaram por uma soleira mal iluminada e novamente se viram num corredor, só que este com muitas mais portas a mais que o outro...

-EI! Nenhum de nossos andares tem tantas portas!

-Pelo visto aqui os quartos são individuais. _"Eu ia ter um canto só pra mim se tivesse vindo para cá."_

Caminharam um pouco e puderam perceber que o que havia em cada porta era uma plaquinha com as iniciais dos nomes dos respectivos habitantes de cada quarto, e tornou-se obvio que deveriam procurar por uma placa com as iniciais "DM", afinal, não deveria haver mais alguém com as iniciais "DM", não no sexto ano. Olharam bem que umas treze placas diferentes até chegarem a que certamente pertenceria a Malfoy...

-É aqui... só pode ser!-disse Harry

-Está escutando?-perguntou Rony encostando o ouvido na porta.-Tem alguém discutindo aí dentro. Mas, não consigo ouvir direito.

-É, eu também não.

-E ainda por cima as portas são a prova de som! Vamos entrar ou não?-Rony

-Agora?

-Prefere esperar que isto aqui fique cheio de pessoas agradáveis e que com certeza nos convidariam para um passeio... no quinto dos infernos!

-Não, tudo bem. Vamos abrir a porta o mínimo o possível ok?-harry.

-Ok.

Abriram a porta e entraram rapidamente por ela. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era loucura, afinal, portas não abrem e fecham sozinhas. Puderam notar que quem discutia eram Malfoy e Parkinson, que chorava compulsivamente enquanto o garoto gritava com ela. A porta não fizera barulho algum, mas Malfoy fora sensitivo o suficiente para perceber que tinha mais alguém ali...

-Saia Barão! Isto não é hora para brincadeiras.-Disse Malfoy.

Harry e Rony caminharam lentamente e encolheram-se entre uma escrivaninha e uma estante cheia de livros. O chão era forrado por um espesso carpete branco, a cama era média e ladeada por duas mesas de cabeceira, e apesar de não ter janelas, havia um cortinado verde e grosso em toda a parede onde encontrava-se a cama, um dossel verde e branco de filó em volta da cama, afinal, lá não se faziam necessárias cortinas grossas, pois não entrava sol já que a Sonserina localizava-se próxima as masmorras. Havia também uma porta que certamente daria em um banheiro e duas poltronas brancas abarrotadas de almofadas verdes. O quarto dos sonserinos era realmente bonito e espaçoso.

-Barão, eu já disse para sair!

**-ESQUEÇA O BARÃO, E OLHE PARA MIM!**-Pansy gritou secando as lágrimas.

-E você não grite comigo! "Unglücklich"!-vociferou ele.

-O que?- sussurraram Harry e Rony.

-Não me importa do que você tenha me chamado Draco, mas isso não pode continuar assim, você não é justo comigo!

-Pois já que você me conhece tanto deveria saber que eu nunca sou justo!-disse ele com dureza.

-Eu te ajudo, deixo que você me conte seus segredos e tudo o mais, permito que você apague minha memória por não confiar em mim, isso tudo por amor, e você não sabe nem ser grato a isso!

-Você se sujeitou a isso Parkinson, eu nunca te pedi nada. Você permitiu que eu lhe fizesse estas coisas sem me pedir nada em troca.

-Mas é lógico! Eu sabia que se pedisse jamais receberia, e esta foi a a melhor maneira que achei para estar ao seu lado, eu não queria ser apenas mais um lacaio seu, mas você não me da brechas para ser outra coisa.-desabafou ela.

-Se você não quer continuar com isso eu entendo, mas você deve saber que nunca passará disto para mim, um lacaio.

-Por mais desprezível que essa garota seja ninguém merece ouvir isso de quem ama.-sussurrou rony.

Estas últimas palavras levaram a garota ao completo desespero, chorando tanto quanto antes, ajoelhou-se aos pés do garoto e suplicou-lhe...

-Por-favor... não... me... trate... desse... jeito... Draco... eu... te... amo!

-"Nein bleiben so! Vergessen!-disse ele meio que automaticamente, como se fosse um costume conversar com os outros assim.

-Vai passar a vida toda desprezando os que te amam?-disse ela levantando-se e encarando-o.-Pois se for, vai acabar como seu pai, casado com uma mulher que não ama e botando um filho no mundo que jamais significará algo para você!-cuspiu ela.

Pansy passara dos limites e sabia disso, mas estava destinada a não se acovardar ou pedir clemência, Draco também merecia sofrer um pouco! Harry e Rony prenderam a respiração, podiam até vê-lo puxar a varinha e dar cabo da vida da garota naquele mesmo instante, pensaram em interferir, mas em questão de minutos aquele local estaria lotado e Dumbledore não teria só um corpo a recolher.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**N/A ULTRA ESPECIAL:** Gente, espero que tenham gostado e rido bastante... espero REVIEWS para poder postar o 2° capítulo para vocês... se quiserem deixa o msn aí... A lá vonté-acho que é assim que se escreve-... e essas coisinhas que o Draco diz estão em Alemão... só não sei se estão escritas corretamente...e também não me lembro o que quis dizer com elas, portanto nem posso tentar traduzir...he!he!...Ah... e a minha outra Fic que está no ar está sendo feita em dupla... eu+minha mió migona REI OWAN... a quem agradeço pelo incentivo e condeno por vários vícios que não vem ao caso- são muitos sabe...-... E o mais importante eu ia esquecendo, o nome da fic é...**AINDA É POSSÍVEL...LEIAM E COLOQUE REVIEWS...VLW GENTE...MIL BEIJOS COM GOSTO DE MILK SHAKE DE CHOCOLATE DA CHALLY...-! **


End file.
